


Three Wishes

by nhasablog



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: “What would you pick?” Loki asked his brother, even though they’d had an unspoken rule about not asking the other.Still Thor seemed to ponder over this. “I’ll tell you if you return the favor.”“I have a hundred things I’m trying to choose between,” Loki admitted.Thor nodded. “As do I. We can pick three each for now.”(Or, you get three wishes when you reach a certain age, and Thor and Loki are discussing what they will pick in the future.)





	Three Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I made up an Asgardian tradition so if you’re an expert don’t yell at me.

When the people of Asgard reached a certain age Odin promised them three wishes, not caring if they were unreasonable or greedy. It had been the Asgardian custom for centuries, and it would be foolish to stop now when things kept changing so rapidly.

This age wasn’t a low age, mind you, so by that point the Gods - for they were usually Gods - were mature enough to choose carefully, having spent years and years keeping their deepest desires to themselves, trying to pick what three things could benefit them most. What three things could bring the most joy into their lives.

Loki had always found this a stupid thing, that the Gods were given so much time to think about it, because their wishes usually lacked the carefreeness of youth, and the results were usually boring.

“What do you suggest then?” Thor had asked him once when he’d brought it up. “That father ambushes them and forces them to decide then and there?”

“It would be more fun that way,” Loki had replied. “It’s fascinating what we can dream of while thinking we’ll never get it.”

Thor and Loki were not old enough for those three wishes. Not yet. As much as Loki lamented the thought process that went into it, he of course had his own ideas he was keeping to himself until the time would be apt. Sometimes the Gods did share their options with their companions, but depending on what it was they sometimes kept them to themselves. Loki couldn’t blame them. If he was to wish for a castle on the tallest hill of Asgard - or something - he wouldn’t want his older friend to go wish for it first.

When Heimdall reached the age of the three wishes, he didn’t ask for much. Loki could still taste his own disgust when the older being stood before Odin and asked for a peace of mind, a healthy mind, and the ability to always think clearly. Granted those were probably attributes that were needed if you were doing what Heimdall was doing, but Loki still wondered why he hadn’t asked for something else. Something grander.

“What would you pick?” Loki asked his brother, even though they’d had an unspoken rule about not asking the other.

Still Thor seemed to ponder over this. “I’ll tell you if you return the favor.”

“I have a hundred things I’m trying to choose between,” Loki admitted.

Thor nodded. “As do I. We can pick three each for now.”

“You first.”

“I want the ability to make people laugh because I’m funny, not because they feel the need to laugh because I’m a prince.”

Loki hadn’t expected this. “Really? You care about those things?”

Thor nodded slowly. “It might be because I’ve been raised with you. As the God of mischief you obviously have ways to make people howl with mirth. Their laughs are different when they laugh with me.”

“Brother, brother, you won’t need a wish to make that come true. Just try to be funnier!”

Thor grinned. “Are you humoring me, Loki?”

“Of course. You can’t be funny for the life of you. You’ll probably need all three wishes to make it come true.”

Thor laughed. “See, even when you’re insulting me you’re making me laugh.”

“It’s all about the tone of voice.”

“Your turn.”

Loki hummed. He would of course pick one of the less insignificant things he’d been thinking about, just for the hell of it. “I want the ability to never be caught.”

“What, in a race?”

“And when I’ve done something that people might be mad at me for.”

“Ah, you want to be a troublemaker without the consequences.”

“Of course.”

“Well, I expected nothing less. Okay, my turn.”

Loki adjusted his position, flattening one of Thor’s pillows between his back and the wall. It had been too long since they’d done this. Loki had almost considered them too old to be conversing in Thor’s room in the middle of the night, but maybe he’d been wrong. The words were flowing rather nicely after all.

“I want to always know when someone is speaking the truth or not.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“No offence, brother, but this is partly your fault.”

“I’ll try to not take it personally.”

“I just feel as a future king it would benefit me a lot to know if someone was about to betray me or not. It would also be a way to keep my people safe.”

“Aren’t you noble.”

“Your turn.”

Loki wasn’t sure what it was about this conversation, in this room, on this night, but neither of them felt the need to hold back or get mad when the other was only speaking the truth. He reckoned it was a bit refreshing.

“I would want the ability to disappear without people coming to look for me.”

“Are all your wishes related to getting away with things?”

“Only the smallest ones.”

“Okay, I’ll bite. Why disappear?”

Loki shrugged. “Don’t you ever get the urge to go away without telling anyone your plans?”

“I guess.”

“It would be so much easier if people just didn’t try to find you or ask questions about it.”

“Fair enough.”

They fell silent for a moment, both presumably thinking of solo adventures without any worries.

“What’s your third wish?” Loki finally asked.

“It’s a sappy one.”

“I don’t mind.”

“To never lose you.”

“Pardon?”

“Sometimes I get this feeling that something will happen to you and I’ll lose you. I reckon it contradicts what you’d be asking for, but it’s not… it’s not because I want to keep you chained to my side. I just want to be certain you’ll always return.”

Loki wasn’t about to admit it, but a wave of emotions crashed over him so violently he only managed to say, “Sap” out of fear his voice would waver.

Thor was smiling. “You are my little brother, after all.”

“I did not come in here to talk about  _feelings_.”

“Yeah, yeah, go on then. Tell me your third wish.”

_How the hell was he supposed to top that?_

“It’s a stupid one.”

“I don’t mind,” Thor said, echoing his words.

“I’d wish for you to always be okay.”

“Sorry?”

“That whatever I do to you, no matter the size of the prank, you’ll always come out okay. It’d be such a buzzkill if you died or something,” he added, but Thor was already smiling so very fondly at him that it made him a bit uncomfortable. “Though, of course, when the time comes I’ll probably ask for other things.”

“I know.”

“Not that I don’t want you to be alive.”

“I understand.”

“But, you know, once in a lifetime thing.”

“Of course.”

Loki averted his gaze. “Well, this was a good talk and all.”

“Oh come on, brother, please don’t leave. You don’t need to be embarrassed.”

“I’m not  _embarrassed_.”

“I always knew you were sentimental.”

“Don’t be so dramatic.”

But apparently Thor was in the mood to be exactly that, for he reached for Loki to pull him into a crushing hug, not hearing his protests. “This was a good talk indeed. We should do it more often.”

“Let go of me, you big-”

“I just realized a way I could make one of my wishes come true already.”

Loki paused his squirming. “Oh?”

“There is of course a way I can make  _you_ laugh.”

“I’m sorry to say that you’re not that funny- hey!”

Loki should’ve expected this, but it had been so many years since they’d engaged in a tickle fight that Loki had almost forgotten about his own sensitive spots.

Apparently Thor hadn’t.

“ _Stop_!” he bellowed, but it was too late. Thor’s persistent poking to his ribs was causing bubbly laughter to pour out of his throat, and once Loki started laughing he couldn’t stop. Thor was well aware of this fact, which was one of the reasons Loki had trained himself to be immune to Thor’s jokes, even if they were occasionally funny. It was way better to raise an eyebrow than to laugh for several minutes and give his brother that smug satisfaction.

Only now his brother was probably wearing that smug satisfaction, although for different reasons. Yes, the mighty Loki was still ticklish, and yes, he could still get reduced to an incoherent mess by his older brother. Well done Thor for figuring that out.

“See?” Thor was saying, having let Loki escape from his embrace, but was instead trapping him against the wall. “My first wish has been granted!”

“Okay, okahay, you can stohop it now then!”

“Patience, Loki.”

Thor was toying with his neck, letting his fingers flutter over the tender skin while Loki fidgeted beneath his touch. There had been a time, almost ancient now, where they had done this often. People used to say that if the ground shook it was merely because Thor and Loki were messing around. Loki was just glad they never specifically said it was because they were having a tickle fight, because that’d be embarrassing.

But yes okay maybe Loki was having a tiny bit of fun right now. Maybe.

“Thor, don’t- gah, come ohon!”

Thor switched place just as Loki grabbed onto his wrists, managing to escape his grip and go for his knees instead. Loki wasn’t too happy about that, because he knew he would be giggling like a fool in approximately five seconds. It was almost funny how he could remember such small details after such long time.

“You got your wish, you got your wish!” Loki cried, his words slurred as he tried to get them out quickly before the giggles took over entirely. “Please, Thor, you got your- no!”

Thor wasn’t giving in. Keeping one hand on his knee and squeezing it continuously, he brought the other one to Loki’s midriff, clawing the fingers over his belly. It was more than Loki could handle, but he still wasn’t proud of the shriek that left his mouth.

“Thohohor!” he cried, finally at his breaking point. “Please- don’t- come  _on_!”

Thor was chuckling when he finally backed off. “I’m glad to have fulfilled this wish.”

“You’re impossible,” Loki gasped out. “And guess what? You’re still not funny!”

Maybe Loki had been asking for a second round, but even if he hadn’t Thor gave it to him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com).


End file.
